


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Victor isn't trying to drive Yuuri crazy after his move to Russia, but he's doing a pretty good job anyway.





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobetterpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017, Fan Soundtrack Bonus Round. I love me some DBSK.

_"It's not your fault your hands are freezing"_ \- love in the ice, DBSK

 

When Victor thinks about Yuuri in Hasetsu, in those first months, it's always with the idea of heat. Hasetsu had been so warm as soon as spring hit, the summer sticky and endless, the onsen old and not temperature controlled by any stretch of the imagination. But even if it had been in the dead of winter, Victor thinks he'd still remember it that way, the haze of heat and attraction between him and Yuuri, the heat of Yuuri's furious blush under his palms before they understood each other and the sweaty press of being skin to skin in the weeks afterward, not even the heat of mid-August stopping them from spending afternoons and nights tangled together in Victor's bed.

In St. Petersburg, Yuuri's hands are always cold, and Victor can't stop himself from trying to fix it. There are gloves, scarves, a better parka with big pockets, Victor's own hands and mouth.

"You're like ice," Victor tuts in exasperation, holding Yuuri's hands between his own, rubbing at them.

"I'm on the ice," Yuuri points out. He's giving Victor a tired smile, the hours they've put in this early in the morning before they have to share the ice taking a toll on both of them, and Victor has trouble looking past the smudges under his eyes and the way his cheeks are tinged peony from cold against the paleness of his skin. "In Russia. In _November_."

Victor brings Yuuri's hands, still inside his own, to his lips and blows on them, then kisses his fingertips, working down the uneven line of them. "Am I working you too hard? You look frazzled."

Yuuri tugs his hands away, frowning in exasperation. "I'm _frazzled_ because you keep interrupting my practice to worry about how cold my hands are, and yes I'm tired because that makes everything take longer. Victor, I'm fine."

"All right," Victor agrees, but Yuuri is already skating away, pointedly going to the opposite side of the rink to practice the step sequence and spins of his new short program.

Victor tries to clear his head of it while they're discussing the end of Yuuri's practice, while their rinkmates and Yakov arrive and Victor has his own practice afterwards, while Victor is showering and stretching, while he's walking Makkachin. But the feeling of Yuuri's hands cold under his and the image of Yuuri's tense frown stay with him no matter how he tries to shake it off.

"Hey," Yuuri says, crawling into bed beside Victor. Victor sets aside the book he's been staring at instead of reading for the last fifteen minutes during Yuuri's shower. Yuuri curls up against Victor's side. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It was nothing," Victor tells him, but Yuuri shakes his head.

"It wasn't nothing to you. I'm no good at it when you worry about it, but, it's all right that you do?" Yuuri palms Victor's cheek, fingers sliding back into his hair. They're warm, Yuuri's cheeks still flushed from his shower. "It's fine."

_I just want you to be happy here_ Victor wants to say, but he swallows it to rub his nose with Yuuri's, to murmur against his lips, "Make it up to me, then."


End file.
